Robot love
by megan hughes
Summary: Gir has something to say to Zim, but his reaction is not the one he expected ... ZAGIR
1. Gir discovers that love is complicated

Hello everyone !

I started reading Zim x Gir fics and I saw videos on youtube and I found this adorable couple, so I decided to write a little story in my turn, hoping that you like it , I am French but my stories are also available in English because I translate them through google translation, so sorry if the English version has some mistakes, good reading!

It had been a while since Gir had begun to feel feelings for his master. He loved Zim, but the little robot realized that the Irkien did not see him. Then Gir had decided that this morning he was going to show her. Today is Saturday so Zim will not go to the "skool" he would be at home for two days and he hoped to take advantage of it to put his plan into execution. Gir prepared Zim's breakfast: pancakes. And on the top of the pile, he wrote "I love you master" in a heart with maple syrup. Then he waited. Zim got up shortly afterwards, yawned and sat down at the table. Gir was at his side.

" Hello Master ! Cried Gir.

"Hum?" Yes ... hello Gir, "replied Zim, still a little asleep. He swallowed his pancakes and drank his coffee in a few minutes and then got up to prepare a new plan for the conquest of planet earth. He went to his secret laboratory followed by Gir.

"How was your pancakes this morning, master?" Gir asked happily.

"Excellent, as usual Gir. Replied Zim.

"But ... was not it a little ... special?" He tried again. Zim gave her a questioning look.

"Special?" Why did you put it in? He asked anxiously.

" lots of love ! Gir answered with a big smile as he raised his arms.

Zim sighed. "Gir! We have no time to lose, the conquest of this stupid planet is waiting for me! Then he took over the direction of the laboratory.

Gir was disappointed, but he decided not to give up. Later that day, while Zim was busy soldering something for one of his usual plans, Gir left a small gift on the table where Zim's tools were. The latter went to look for a piece of scrap metal and found the floor. Gir watched his hidden reaction a little further. Zim took the piece he needed and saw the floor, curious he opened it. Inside, he found a teddy bear holding a heart where it was written, "I love you." Zim raised an eyebrow, then put the plush in the box and placed the box on the table.

"Another one of these stupid Gir toys, I told him a thousand times not to let them hang out in the lab. Then he went back to work. Gir sighed heavily, but he still did not want to give up.

A little later, Zim sat on the sofa in the living room. He was busy making some calculations. Gir comes to stand before him.

" master ! I made you a drawing. Said the little robot, handing him the sheet.

"Gir, I'm busy, we'll see that later," Zim replied without even looking up at his SIR unit.

"But master, it's a special design," Gir insisted. To have peace, Zim took the sheet of paper and glanced at it. The drawing depicted Zim and Gir standing by the hand and smiling with a heart above them. Zim did not grasp the allusion, he merely thanked Gir and resumed his learned calculations.

" master ? Gir asked, not seeing any reaction from the Irkien.

"What?" "

"Do you like drawing?" "

"If, if Gir ..."

"He's special ..."

Zim rolled her eyes. "Gir! I try to concentrate! "

Big tears then began to flow from the eyes of the androide. Zim sighed. He got up to stand in front of Gir.

"What's wrong with you, today Gir ?! I said your drawing liked me, okay? Zim was annoyed, unable to understand Gir's reaction.

"That's not it, master," replied the latter.

" so what is it ? ! "

Gir lowered his head, and kept his eyes on the ground for a few seconds then he raised them to Zim and said in a hesitant voice:

"Master ... I ... I love you very much, okay? "

"Yes it's normal as all SIR units like their masters."

" no ! Like ... really much ... "

The red eyes of the alien widened when he understood: the gift, the drawing, Gir loved him?

It would explain everything.

"Gir, you mean you love me with love?" "

" Yes Master. "

Zim did not know what to say, he did not expect that from Gir. But he could not let it pass, what would his superiors think? Zim would become the laughingstock of all irk! A robot in love with an Irkien? It was ridiculous! He had to put an end to his nonsense.

"Gir, you can not love me," Zim finally replied.

"But I love you!" He pleaded.

" no ! it's impossible ! You are a robot, and robots can not experience feelings such as love! Robots have no heart, Gir! "

"I have a heart, it may be made of metal and electronic circuits, but it beats for you master. "

Zim did not expect this answer, it is true that Gir was different from the other SIR units, he stood for a moment speechless, before resuming:

"Well admit, but Gir! Be realistic, have you ever seen a robot with an irkien? What would the tallest think? it does not make sense !

"It's not important what people think, the important thing is that we love each other and that we be happy together. "

"But I do not love you Gir! Zim annoyed himself. The androide was deeply wounded by the words of Zim, who continued: "now it's enough! You'll forget this nonsense and we'll get back to work! "

Gir began to sob, he glanced one last look at his master before rushing to the front door, opened it and fled into the street.

"No, Gir!" come back ! Tried to hold him back. He could not pursue him because it was daylight and he was not wearing his human disguise, and Gir was not wearing his disguise, he was going to make them spot for sure!

" Oh that's not true ! Zim exclaimed. He quickly put on his disguise and tried to trace his SIR unit, but it was already too far away.

Gir on his part had fled to the park, and he continued to run in tears when he banged himself against something.

" Hey ! "

The thing in question was Dib behind him to find his little sister Gaz. Dib stood up.

"Gir?" what are you doing here ? The boy was surprised to see the robot without his disguise as a dog.

"And where is your stupid master?" Added Gaz.

"It is more my master! He will not see me again! Well, I think ... "Gir answered, just wanting to be alone.

"Ok ..." said Dib, who was not sure he understood the situation.

"I dream or you cry? Asked Gaz.

Gir wiped his eyes but did not answer.

Dib suddenly felt sorry for Gir. Apparently, Zim had made her feel sorry, Gir was not really a bad person.

"Uh ... it's going to sound weird, but ... do you want to come home and talk?" I think that without your disguise you will not have to drag around, "he suggested.

Seeing that he hesitated, Gaz added: "We have cookies at home. "

" Cookies ! "


	2. Where is Gir?

Hello everyone, here is chapter 2 love robot, good reading and do not forget to leave me a comment, thank you!

Dib and his little sister Gaz was sitting on the sofa in their living room, watching Gir gorging himself on the plate of cookies they had just given him. When he had finished the plate, Dib asked:

\- so ... would you like to talk?

Gir then recalled the reason for his flight into the park. His robotic eyes filled with tears again.

\- It's Master Zim! He is angry with me! I made a mistake !

Gir threw herself into Dib's arms, needing a hug and began to sob.

"But Gir, come on! Zim is always angry with everyone! You are the only one to whom he forgives easily.

\- but that's not the same!

\- why is not it the same! ? Gaz escapes.

Gir calmed down and looked in turn at Gaz and Dib.

because I told him I loved him! Cried the little robot.

\- uh ... and then? Asked Dib, who did not understand what love Gir was talking about.

\- yeah, it does not matter, you love everybody! Added Gaz.

\- yes, but Master Zim is special! I love her more than others, and not only as my master ...

He had a long moment of silence when Dib and Gaz tried to understand the words of the androidea.

\- Gir ... are you in love with Zim? Gaz finally asked.

"Yes," he replied.

\- what ?! Exclaimed Dib, who continued:

\- but it's impossible, you're a robot! A robot can not experience feelings, though?

"Master Zim thinks that too," Gir answered sadly.

\- oh ... sorry, I should not have said that ... apologized Dib.

Gir then told them all that had happened since morning.

And what are you going to do now? It's gone, Zim can never experience love for anyone! Said Gaz.

\- Gaz ! Dib reprimanded him even though he knew it was true.

Gir ponders the question of Gaz.

\- I could stay here? Gir answered finally with a big smile.

\- what! Exclaimed the two in unison.

\- I'll make you waffles! Please I do not want to come back to face the wrath of Master Zim !

Dib sighed.

\- ok, you can stay ... but just a few days! After that you'll have to find a way to talk to Zim to go home, okay?

\- oki doki !

"We'll regret it," murmured Gaz.

\- Is there any cookies left? Asked Gir.

 _A few blocks away :_

Zim continue to look for Gir everywhere.

\- Gir! GIR! Aaarh! Where can he hide ?!

Zim continued to search until an idea crossed his mind.

\- and if he had crossed Dib? The latter may have captured it to prove our existence to the whole world! I have to go check!

He went to the membrane family, and instead of ringing the doorbell, he went to spy on the window which led to the drawing-room. He then saw Gir sitting on the sofa surrounded by Dib and Gaz.

\- is he a prisoner? Or does he bind himself to friendship with my enemies for revenge? Zim wondered.

\- no Gir is too silly for that, but then what happens here !?

And without further delay for explanations, Zim rang the door ...


End file.
